


Serenade

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Series: Overdose of Weab Lines [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's too much of a pansy to take the first step.<br/>Kuroko takes an initiative.<br/>And Takao's a scheming bastard.<br/>While Midorima's a hopeless romantic.</p><p>(Unconnected one shot collections)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this immensely (except the ending because of writers block)  
> But all's well that ends well (sorta) Anyways, happy reading~

It all began on Saint Valentine’s Day.

A day where girls present their love interests with chocolates. A day for couples to act all lovey-dovey in public. A day where the sweet smell of chocolates in the air made Aomine nauseated.

The dark skinned teen thought it was a ridiculous day, but what was even more ridiculous was the idiot who thought it was a great day to gather his former teammates from Teikou and their respective teams all in one place. Typically, a basketball court.

When questioned, no one could pinpoint who started it first. This person emailed him, then some other person told that person, who called yet another person, and so on.

“Remind me again why I have to come. You could have just gone yourself,” Aomine grumbled to the bubbly pink haired girl walking beside him.

“Because, Dai-chan …”

The tall man tuned out of Momoi’s explanation, too lazy to care. The girl had woken him up from what had been a fantastic dream this morning and dragged him out of bed to attend this silly gathering despite his protests. Honestly, she really didn’t need to go out of her way to wake him up because he had already planned to go, albeit at a later time. But of course, he couldn’t voice his thoughts. It would be too suspicious. Aomine had absolutely no reason to waste his time on joining the gathering, except for one; Kuroko Tetsuya. And letting Momoi discover that his love interest did not have big boobs, but was instead a small blue haired boy, was the last thing he wanted.

He had dreamed about Kuroko. They were standing under a large cherry blossom tree, its branches still bare but gaining a healthier shade of brown as spring approached. The blue haired boy had his hands behind his back and his normally pale cheeks sported a light blush. Aomine wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or something else.

“Aomine-kun,” he started in a small voice. “This is for you … it’s honmei-choco.”

The boy then revealed a neatly wrapped heart shaped box from his back and thrust it into Aomine’s face, blush steadily spreading all the way to his ears.

_Cute. Too cute._

He was just about to accept the chocolate and express his mutual feelings so they could start a wonderful love life together when he was rudely awakened by Momoi. Recalling the dream made him sigh. It was a great dream but it would never happen in reality. For starters, Kuroko wasn’t the type to blush and he was more of a straightforward person.

Aomine allowed his mind to wander. His mind conjured up an image of Kuroko dressed as a little white lamb.

“Wolf-san, please eat me,” the small male would say, his blue eyes boring into his.

Aomine’s furry ears would perk up and he would stalk towards him with his bushy tail wagging back and forth in excitement, intent on ravishing his willing prey.

 

“Dai-chan. Dai-chan!” the sound of Momoi’s voice calling his name snapped him out of his reverie.

“We’re here. Mou … Were you listening to anything I was saying? Honestly,” the girl huffed in annoyance.

He looked over the pink haired girl’s head and past the tall fence that encircled the basketball court. They had indeed arrived and the tall teen was surprised to see the amount of people already there.

Near to the entrance was Kise, hovering around his captain from Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, like a puppy excited to spend time with his owner. Aomine’s own captain, Imayoshi Shouichi from Touou High was present. Imayoshi was talking to a pretty black haired male, Himuro Tatsuya, the one Kagami often called his brother even though they were not related by blood. Directly behind Himuro, Murasakibara loomed over the shorter male, busy stuffing his face with all the snacks he held in his arms.

Not far from the trio, Akashi and Midorima were in yet another one of their highly intelligent but terribly boring discussions about things the tanned male could never fathom. Aomine just followed the pink haired girl’s lead and walked further down the path towards the entrance, and it was only then did he notice that peppy Takao Kazunari clinging onto Midorima’s arm like a koala bear would to a tree branch.

Unsurprisingly, the whole of Seirin was present. Not that there were that many of them to begin with. He could easily see Kagami who towered over the group but no matter how much Aomine scanned the faces in the crowd, he could not find the one person he wanted to see most.

Everyone was there, everyone except Kuroko. Was Kuroko unable to come at the eleventh hour? Aomine felt disappointment creep up on him.

“Hello, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san,” a voice greeted them from behind, startling both teens.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” The dark haired teen growled, feeling both happy at getting to see the blue haired boy and annoyed at being sneaked up on.

From not far off, he heard someone snickering. He glared in the direction of the sound and found Takao staring at him, silver eyes dancing with mirth.

“Is something wrong, Aomine-kun?” The monotone voice drew his attention back to Kuroko.

“No … It’s nothing,” the taller male replied.

“Let’s go in. Everyone is already here.”

Kise was still by the entrance of the tall fence. The blond had his arms looped around his captain of smaller stature.

“Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Momochi! Happy Valentine’s! I’m glad you all could make it!” the blond chirped happily at their arrival.

“Kise, let go of me already!” Kasamatsu warned as he elbowed his younger teammate away.

“Senpai! That hurts!” Kise whined, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “But I’ll forgive you … Since senpai’s angry face is so cute!” The blond launched himself onto Kasamatsu and once again draped himself all over his irritated captain.

The trio gave each other side glances and walked past the comical duo. The moment they stepped onto the court, Kagami jogged towards them.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to come,” the red head greeted, giving Aomine a meaningful glance.

“If Satsuki hadn’t dragged me here, I wouldn’t be wasting my valuable time meeting with you lot.”

“Hah! How about a one-on-one match?” Kagami challenged him with a smirk.

“Find someone else.”

“What? Is the ace of the Generation of Miracles afraid of losing to me again?”

“Fat chance. You’re on!” The dark haired teen growled, taking off his jacket and tossing it to Momoi without a care.

They ended up playing for a little over an hour. Even in the chilly air, the hot headed teens were able to work up a sweat. Aomine had to admit that the red head had improved tremendously since their last match but it still wasn’t enough. He led Kagami by over 20 points. Kagami was only able to score a few points during the middle of the match when the dark haired male’s attention was diverted to Kuroko. While in the midst of their game, Aomine had spotted the blue haired boy with Takao. The point guard had his arm slung casually over Kuroko’s shoulder and the other boy did not seem to mind.

_Since when were they so close?_

“Oi! You two! Stop hogging the court!” Hyuuga yelled at them, his face seething with anger.

“Told you you couldn’t win against me,” he said, flashing the red head a smug grin.

“I’m not done yet, I can still play!” Kagami protested as wiped the sweat on his brow away with his arm.

“I. Said. E-nough!” the bespectacled captain of Seirin said, accentuating each word with a step forward until he was directly behind the red headed fool. He proceeded to deliver a smack to the back of Kagami’s head.

“Ow! What was that for?” the younger teen stupidly asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“You two imbeciles have been at it for over an hour now. We didn’t come here today just to watch you two show off.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Gah! … Tetsu?! Stop that!”

The shorter male stared up at him, bright blue eyes unblinking. “Stop what?” he asked innocently.

You would think that after spending three years with Kuroko in middle school, Aomine would be used to this fair phantom popping out of seemingly nowhere, but apparently he still wasn’t. To his right, someone burst into laughter. It was Takao, but the teen had his back to him. Midorima, who was standing in front of the raven haired partner, raised an eyebrow in question.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Ah … yea-“ his sentence was cut partway when he saw what Kuroko was holding in his hands.

_Pocky? Since when did Tetsu like Pocky? I thought only Murasakibara ate those things._

“What is that?” he only realized how stupid his question sounded after he asked it.

“It tastes good,” the blue haired male deadpanned and as if to emphasize his point, he took one chocolate coated stick and popped it into his mouth, snapping it in half. It did not take long for him to finish the two halves.

“Right,” he said uncertainly, staring at his shoes to avoid looking at those pink lips.

“Try one,” Kuroko said, offering the box of Pocky towards him.

The blue haired boy wore his usual nondescript expression, but somehow, Aomine felt as though his blue eyes were staring at him expectantly.

 _Nah, it must be my imagination. I’ve been dreaming about him too much today._ The teen waved the idea off.

“Thanks,” he finally said, taking one chocolate coated stick out of the box and munched on it absentmindedly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Shin-chan!” Takao’s exclaimed cheerfully, loud enough for everyone in the court to hear.

The dark haired teen glanced to his right once again. Midorima held a pink Tupperware in his hands. The green haired shooter was blushing all the way to his ears.

“I made these brownies just for you Shin-chan. Their not too sweet. Try one!” the energetic boy in front of him said, smiling brightly.

_Lucky guy._

How did Midorima Shintarou – the stoic guy with a perpetual scowl on his face – be the first of the Generation of Miracles to get hooked up? In middle school, he had always thought the tall shooter was asexual from how he dismissed all the porn magazines and videos he tried to share with him.

He sighed. If only Kuroko had given him Valentine's chocolate too.

 

Aomine drummed his fingers irritably on the table top, glaring at anything and everything. Earlier that day, Momoi sent him a text message telling him to meet her at Maji Burger at 11 a.m. because she had something urgent to give him. It was almost 12 p.m. and there was till no sign of the energetic pink haired girl.

“Damn that Satsuki. Why today of all days.”

He disliked the 14th of February, and he wasn’t particularly fond of the 14th of March – also known as White Day – either. There were fewer couples, less sweets and less giddiness in the air but it didn’t change the fact that he felt bitter being unable to share this special day with someone. _With Kuroko._

He bet Midorima was enjoying this day.

Aomine stood up; Momoi had not answered any of his calls or replied his text. He wasn’t about to spend another hour waiting in vain, the dark haired teen would rather sulk at home.

“Hello, Aomine-kun.”

The tall male tripped on his own two feet and fell hard onto his bottom. The teen winced and groaned in pain. A pair of white sneakers stood near his foot, Aomine looked up at the familiar figure of the person who startled him.

“T-Tetsu?! What are you doing here?” he asked incredulously.

Although he had dearly wished for it, Kuroko was the last person he expected to see today.

“I met Momoi-san not long ago. She said she had something urgent to attend to at the last minute and told me tell you she’s sorry but she can’t come.”

“What the hell?”

“Do you need held getting up?” the blue haired boy before him said, extending a pale hand towards him.

It was only then did the dark skinned male notice he was still on the floor. The people in the restaurant were peering at him curiously. Aomine took the shorter teen’s hand with embarrassingly sweaty palms.

“Right. Thanks,” he said, taking a seat.

Kuroko sat across from him.

“Damn it. Satsuki could have just called. You didn’t need to come all the way here. I bet you have your own things to do.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

The blue haired male did not elaborate. He simply stared – eyes as blue as the sky locked on Aomine – without a word.

“W-what is it?” He mentally smacked himself for stuttering.

“Aomine-kun, do you know what day it is today?”

“Um … the 14th of March?”

Without giving any sort of indication, Kuroko continued staring at him.

“Er, it’s White Day?”

After a moment of silence, the male across from his asked, “Do you know what kind of celebration White Day is?”

“Yeah … guys need to give gifts to the girls they receive chocolate from on Valentine’s Day as compensation.”

Once again, the blue haired boy stared at him blankly without a word.

“What is it now?!” he snapped.

“I’m waiting for my compensation.”

“Huh?”

“You accepted my chocolate on Valentine’s Day.”

“Wait … what? W-when?!” he question, standing up with his hands banging on the plastic table.

“The Pocky, it’s coated with chocolate.”

The dark haired teen sat down as realization dawned on him. He had always wanted chocolate from Kuroko but never would he had imagine it would be something quite like this. For starters, if he had known it was Valentine’s chocolate that had been offered to him, he wouldn’t have treated it so offhandedly. After all, it was something special. Or was it? Aomine wondered if it was honmei-choco or giri-choco. Either way, he had to make it up to his former teammate.

“So … er what can I get you?” he asked, feeling as the lame as the question itself.

_Get a grip on yourself!_

“I’ll let you decide.”

“Um …”

Aomine scratched the back of his head, raking his brains for something, anything. The taller male looked around him. The other customers were immersed in their own world, chatting, eating, drinking or typing away at their phones.

Inspiration hit him in the form of a white Styrofoam cup.

_Vanilla shake! Tetsu loves those!_

The teen hastily stood up, “Wait right there!”

He raced to the counter and ordered a large vanilla shake, a little breathless in his excitement. After getting the drink, he took his time walking back to his seat, his nerves getting the better of him. Kuroko was still there, sitting still as a statue. Aomine placed the cup in front of the blue haired boy with shaky hands.

“H-here. Happy White Day,” the announced, blushing.

Kuroko seemed a little surprised but accepted the gift with a small smile.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“Do you wanna take a walk? There’s a park nearby…”

“I would love to.”

The former light and shadow of Teikou exited Maji Burger and walked along the busy street side by side, their shoulders occasionally bumping. Kuroko continued to sip happily on the prize of his day.

At the park, the pair was surprised to see two very familiar faces. It was hard not to miss Kise, whose blond hair caught the sunlight, making it sparkle as though the teen was Adonis reincarnated. The blond was dragging a very distressed looking Kasamatsu in the direction of the trees that lined the park.

“Is that … Kise and Kasamatsu?” the taller male questioned uncertainly.

“Keep walking Aomine-kun. Pretend you didn’t see them.”

“But … BUT. What are they doing?!”

“Come on, Aomine-kun,” the fair haired teen took hold of his flabbergastered partner’s hand and pulled him away from the scene, but Aomine kept looking back, curious.

At the moment, Kasamatsu’s stormy grey eyes met with his and the two teens froze. Kise wondered why his senpai stopped his rain of verbal threats and looked back, following the point guard’s line of sight. Golden eyes landed on an all too familiar profile. Aomine was staring at them in shock, his mouth agape.

When the dark haired teen stopped moving, Kuroko tugged once, hard, but the bulk of muscles did not budge. Looking back, he was surprised to find Kise and Kasamatsu staring at them.

The world seemed to stop at that second as both pairs stared at each other in their equally compromising situation. The blond was holding his senior’s hand, intent on dragging him behind the trees, away from prying eyes, to do who knows what. The former light and shadow of Teikou were holding hands, as though there were a couple strolling in the park.

Suddenly acutely aware of the pale hand in his, Aomine blushed and hastily looked away. The moment passed and Kuroko tugged on his hand. The taller teen followed meekly. He allowed the shorter male to lead him through the winding paths of the park, his mind whirling with questions.

What kind of relationship did Kise have with his captain? What kind of relationship did he have with Kuroko? Was it honmei-choco or giri-choco he received?

 _Idiot. Just ask._ He berated himself. If Midorima and Kise could have their own sweet hearts why couldn’t he?

“Can I be your seme?” he blurted out, instantly regretting it.

_Smooth move._

Kuroko stopped walking and released their hands. Aomine already missed the warmth of their connected hands. The blue haired teen stared up at him with his unblinking big blue eyes.

“Yes,” the boy answered simply with a nod of his head.

“S-serious?!”

The dark haired teen blushed madly; his middle school crush finally came true!

He clenched and unclenched his hands. He wanted to hold hands with the blue haired boy again. Kuroko as if reading his thoughts, intertwined their fingers and smiled up at him encouragingly.

From somewhere in the dense trees that surrounded them, he thought he heard a twig snap, but he did not care. Right now, he had Kuroko. Timidly, Aomine squeezed the boy’s hand, blush intensifying.

* * *

 

**From : Ryou-chan  
** **Takaocchi!! Senpai refused all my invitations to go out on Valentine’s Day!!**

Takao was lying on his stomach on Midorima’s bed, when he received the message. His first reaction was to laugh at the blond’s misfortune. After he had his fill of laughing heartily, the raven haired teen settled down and made himself comfortable once more. Blatantly ignoring his partner’s stare from across the room, he swung his legs back and forth as he went over the contents of the text in his mind once again.

In Midorima’s eyes, the shorter male on his bed resembled an oversized black cat languidly swishing its tail left and right. They were supposed to be doing their homework but Takao had stopped halfway, complaining that his brain hurt from all the mathematical formulas. The green haired teen however, knew it was a lie after taking a peek at his notes; the answers were all correct.

Now, Takao was smirking devilishly at his smartphone.

“Nee, Shin-chan. We’re going to the basketball court this weekend!” the point guard abruptly exclaimed.

“Stop your nonsense and finish your homework, Takao,” the diligent teen said coolly, already accustomed to his partner’s outrageous outbursts.

“Everyone will be there. We have to go.”

“Just what are you talking about?”

“There’s a gathering on the 14th. I already promised Ryou-chan we’re going. You can’t say no.”

Midorima’s eyebrow twitched at the mention of the nickname that could only to belong to Kise Ryouta. The teen wondered when they had gotten so close and felt a pang of jealousy that his partner had so casually bestowed a special nickname on the blond.

“Come one, Shin-chan. It’ll be fun!” the boy continued, crawling off the bed to sit beside his teammate on the floor.

“Hmph!”

“I’ll get you something extra nice for Valentine’s Day if you come,” he cooed, batting his eyelashes.

“F-fine. But only if you finish your homework!” the green haired male informed, turning his face away as he adjusted his spectacles to hide his blush.

“Great!” Takao leapt up off the floor and grabbed his phone from the bed.

**To : Ryou-chan  
** **There’s a gathering this weekend. Bring Kasamatsu along!**

“Oh and Shin-can, could you ask if Akashi’s coming too?”

**To : Kuroko  
** **Seirin coming to the gathering this weekend?**

Takao smiled gleefully now that his plan was set into motion.

 

On Valentine’s Day, when the Shuutoku pair arrived at the appointed location, everyone from Seirin and Kise and Kasamatsu were already present. Soon, other members of the Generation of Miracles and their current teammates slowly trickled into the court.

Takao was glad that his plan to get Kasamatsu to spend time with the blond miracle was working. But he wasn’t done just yet. Momoi and a sullen looking Aomine were the last to arrive. The dark haired teen searched the crowd, clearly looking for someone but being unable to, his expression morphed into one of dejection.

Meanwhile, the hawk eyed teen watched in mild amusement as Kuroko silently walked past Kise – still clinging onto his captain – towards the two newcomers. He couldn’t help but snicker aloud when he saw how Aomine practically jumped out of his skin when the blue haired boy greeted him. The man had glared at him but Takao only smiled as he thought of what he had in store for the day.

When Aomine and Kagami went into a heated one-on-one, the black haired boy approached Kuroko.

“You’re staring,” he said conversationally with a casual smile on his face.

The shorter male stared up at him blankly, his impassive face belying his thoughts. After several moments of silence, Kuroko thought better of it than to lie to the hawk eyed teen and sighed.

“Aomine-kun is an idiot that tries hard to convince himself and others that he likes girls.”

“But you still like this idot,” Takao teased. “He’s worse than Shin-chan. At least Shin-chan is cute.”

The blue haired male made not comment and turned his attention back to the match between the two Aces. Kagami was trying to get past Aomine but the dark haired teen was too quick; he stole the ball and scored a goal.

The raven haired teen chose that moment to carelessly sling his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder.

“But that can be changed,” he said, purposely leaning in closer to the boy to whisper in his ear.

With his hawk eyes, he saw how Aomine faltered in his play, allowing the red head to shoot, easily landing a score.

“Takao-kun, what are you up to?”

“Here!”

The point guard placed a box of chocolate flavored Pocky into Kuroko’s hand, smiling pleasantly. “Today is the perfect day to share Pocky,” he said in a sing song voice.

“… Thank you, Takao-kun.”

“No problem. Have fun.”

With that, he slinked off and returned to Midorima’s side. The bespectacled teen hand been intently watching his exchange with Kuroko.

“That was chocolate flavoured,” he said accusingly once Takao was in earshot.

“Is Shin-chan jealous?”

The haughty teen harrumphed.

“Don’t worry. I only have you and no one else,” he confessed sincerely.

Midorima’s expression softened slightly at that.

“Wait here a moment.”

The boy skipped towards his bag on the bench to retrieve a pink Tupperware tied with a red bow in the middle. He had not forgotten the promise he made to his green haired partner a few days prior. Not that he needed to. Takao had planned to make something special for Midorima for Valentine’s Day to begin with.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Shin-chan!” he exclaimed happily as he presented the gift to Midorima.

The taller male accepted his gift, his face as red as a tomato.

“T-thank you,” the man thanked him softly.

“I made these brownies just for you Shin-chan. Their not too sweet. Try one!”

With his untapped hand, Midorima gingerly took one from the Tupperware and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

“It’s delicious,” he said at last.

“I’m glad you like it!”

“You would make a great wife.”

“Are you suggesting something?” Takao teased, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I’m not suggesting anything!” the green haired male denied, looking away to hide his blush.

Takao laughed at his cute reaction. “If you become my shujin-sama, I’d be more than happy to cook for you everyday.”

Midorima visibly stiffened, his face steaming red as his mind floated to another dimension. He imagined coming home after a long and tiring day at work, Takao would be here to greet him, wearing an olive green apron with a cartoon frog sewed into the middle. The black haired male would take his briefcase and help him strip off his coat.

“Welcome back, Shin-chan. I prepared the bath for you, or would you like to have dinner first?”

“I’ll have dinner first.”

“Great! I made all your favorites! Oh, and I can scrub your back later too,” the boy offered, giving him a light peck on the lips.

Midorima would allow his pleasant smelling lover to grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen where a piping hot and delicious meal awaited him.

_Today is a good day._

 

Takao stared up at his tall partner curiously, his head cocked to one side like a cat. The bespectacled teen had zoned out for a moment and now he wore a serious expression on his face. The boy wondered if he took his joke too far.

“Shin-chan?” he called hesitantly.

“Oha-Asa said Cancers would receive a surprising proposal today and that they should seize it.”

The point guard blinked, not quite following the green haired teen’s train of thought.

“You would be the most perfect wife,” he finally said all business like.

The statement made Takao burst into hysterical laughter, bent over and clutching his stomach. He trailed off with a few chuckles and panted. Midorima had surprised him, he had expected the teen to fiercely disagree with him in embarrassment. The black haired boy would never have expected him to be so serious instead.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Aomine munching absentmindedly on the Pocky Kuroko offered. Just as he predicted, the big doofus didn’t notice a thing.

“Shin-chan, are Scorpios ranked high today? Everything is going so well,” Takao questioned.

“Hmph. Second place. Your lucky item is a Hello Kitty mobile strap.”

“Eh? I thought that was your lucky item. I saw it dangling out of your pocket this morning.”

Midorima’s face promptly exploded into a deep scarlet.

“Well … I had it by chance, I thought I’d bring it along to increase your luck.”

“Why didn’t you give it to me?”

“It’s fine. You’re always by my side … And you’ll lose it if I give it to you anyways,” he trailed off. Using his tapped fingers, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Once again, Takao doubled over with laughter, he couldn’t wait for White Day.

 

Momoi, as Takao suspected, was a well informed lady in all aspects. Including the not so secret crush Aomine had on Kuroko. And the energetic girl had all too eagerly agreed to cooperate in his scheme. It was simple enough, all she had to do was to get the Ace of Touou to come out from the confines of his home and the rest was up to Kuroko.

Currently, the hawk eyed boy sat not far off from where Aomine was seated. A grumpy Midorima by his side. When Takao had invited him out for White Day, stalking his former teammates from Teikou was the last thing he had in mind. One could hardly consider this a date. Although they were together almost twenty four hours a day, the green haired teen had wanted to make White Day a special day. But now his plans of a quite lunch and a late afternoon movie were ruined.

Worse still, his partner had forced him to wear a dark brown beanie.

“Shin-chan, your hair stands out too much!” the boy had explained woefully.

“This is ridiculous,” Midorima muttered for the umpteenth time, crossing his arms to show how displeased he felt.

“But Shin-chan, aren’t you even a little bit curious about what’ll happen?”

“It is none of my business,” he snapped irritably.

“Shh, Kuroko’s here,” Takao shushed him, oblivious to his ire.

The black haired teen continued watching the former light and shadow of Teikou interact with rapt attention. He even followed them to the park. Bumping into Kise and Kasamatsu came as a surprise to him too. The boy considered it an added bonus when the two pairs clashed, catching each other red handed in the act of courting their respective partners.

And despite Midorima’s protests, the raven haired teen dragged his unwilling partner deeper into the park, darting behind trees in lieu of taking the open path to avoid being seen. Soon, the couple they were tailing stopped.

“Can I be your seme?” Aomine stupidly blurted out loud enough that they could hear from where they hid.

Kuroko replied in a soft voice and nodded. Takao, finally satisfied once the couple linked their hands, motioned the green haired giant to follow him away from the scene. Midorima – not gifted with exceptional eyesight as the point guard – did not see the twig in front of him and stepped on it. The sound of the twig snapping reverberated around the silent park. But either Kuroko and Aomine did not hear or did not care for they seem content standing close next to each other.

Takao took the taller teen’s hand and they slowly threaded through the park. It was evening by the time they reached the familiar street that led to Midorima’s house.

“Shin-chan are you still sulking?” the raven haired teen bent his body forwards to peer at the bespectacled male.

Throughout their walk home, the tall male had not uttered a word and wore his usual constipated expression but Takao could tell he was unhappy. At what, he could not quite figure out.

“I’m not sulking,” Midorima replied curtly without sparing him a glance.

“Are you mad about stalking your former teammates from Teikou?”

The green haired giant halted his steps abruptly. Takao did not understand anything. Today was supposed to be special but instead the nosy raven haired male had invested all his attention on Aomine and Kuroko instead of him.

“You’re a fool.”

He stomped off, leaving a bewildered Takao to shiver alone in the cold as night fell.

Takao watched his receding back, both confused and hurt by Midorima’s words. He had brought the green haired shooter along for the joy ride because he knew he would never initiate a date but he still wanted to spend the day with him. Knowing the stoic teen’s nature, the point guard did not expect a gift in return either. Still, he had hoped.

Sighing dejectedly, the raven haired boy turned on his heel and trudged home. After dinner and a hot bath, Takao flopped onto his bed, thinking of ways to placate his partner when they had school on Monday.

Halfway through, Takao must have dozed off because he was startled awake by the sound of something hitting his window. The boy glanced at the digital clock by his bedside, it read 11.00 p.m. A light thunk came from his window again and he got up to investigate.

Sliding his window open, Takao poked his head out into the cold and starless night sky. To his great surprise and amusement, Midorima was standing below his window, ready to launch the pebble in his left hand. The green haired male was dressed in a smart tux completed with a bow tie. His bangs were slicked to one side and Takao thought he looked absolutely dashing.

“Shin-chan?! What are you doing here? Dressed in that getup?” he questioned incredulously.

“Takao, today … I wasn’t angry at you and I’d like to apologize for what I said before. I didn’t mean it …”

Takao’s face softened into a gentle smile.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.”

“And Takao … I wrote a song for you. It’s my gift to you for White Day.”

Having said that, Midorima turned around and strode towards a truck that was parked in front of his house. The green haired teen climbed onto the back of the truck and pulled the cloth that covered a large object to reveal a piano.

Takao’s jaw dropped at the sight. He recognized the piano, it was the same one he saw in the living room of Midorima’s house.

_How did he get that here?!_

From somewhere, a spotlight focused on Midorima as he took a seat and began to play an unfamiliar piece. The man closed his eyes in concentration as his fingers glided elegantly over the ivory keys. Then, he sang.

Kata wo otosu senaka wo nurashita  
Tsumetai tsubu ga namida wo kakushite  
Dokoka ogori ga atta no darou ka  
Saigo, shouri he todokenai ippo ni  
  
Ame wa agaru kono TEAM wa hajimatta bakari sa  
  
Kyou no itami kuyashisa ashita he tsurete  
Tada junsui ni kachitai to omoeru jibun de  
Mae wo muite susumou fuan wa nai darou?  
Kakushin shiteru ore-tachi wa  
Mada mada tsuyoku nareru

The notes slowly trailed off into a serene close. The bespectacled male did not move after a long time but when he did, he swiftly got down from the truck. The teen looked up at the window and saw that Takao was no longer there. However, he did not have to wonder long because said boy frantically burst out of his front door and unceremoniously shoved him into the house.

“Oh my gosh Shin-chan! The whole neighborhood was watching!!”


End file.
